Love is But a Nothing
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Damon forces himself on Elena and mentally and physically scars her forever. Years later, they are in love and will she find out the truth...Mini-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Love is But a Nothing, Fear is real

by Dark Mind of the American Teen

Damon forces himself on Elena and mentally and physically scars her forever. Years later, they are in love and find out the truth...Mini-fic. AU. Rated M for safety. Mature themes/descriptions.

Elena's POV

It still haunted me daily. The day he..did _that _to me..I only wish I saw his face. Then I could make sure that bastard rotted in hell. That day...

_ I was walking home from work that night. I was very excited-tomorrow was supposed to be my 2Oth birthday party and was actually going to try and enjoy it. What was about to happen would ruin that entire thing for me._

_ It was about one am, I was walking home from a late night shift. The street lights were dim, cars passed in the distance, the bell from the door of a bar down the road jingled. The perfect atmosphere that screamed young women should be out walking here and now. But I ignored those warning signs as my heels clicked on the pavement as a rushed to my apartment in this trashier part of Mystic Falls. The feeling of being watched stalked me and by the footsteps close behind me, I knew I was being followed._

_ I sped up and my heart rate increased. I took out one of my earrings shaken and ready to stab whoever dared to get too close. I whipped around, my stupid self, and found no none around for blocks. I could have swore..I turned around and not inches away from me was a tall man. I jumped back and fumbled for my earring. He grabbed my arm. I kicked his leg. He dragged me into an alley and flung me against a wall, crushing me and covering my mouth to muffle my screams. I swung my purse at him but he grabbed my purse and pushed me up against the bricks. I screeched and sobbed as he pressed his hips up against mine. "Please! I'll give you money! Anything!" I sobbed as he tore my blouse open. I knew my pleas would go unheard as he unbuckled his pants...The last thing I saw was his beautiful blue eyes..._

_Four Years Later_

I never and still hadn't told anyone about that day. Not even my best friends Bonnie or Caroline. I could have told Caroline, her mom was a cop and I knew she wouldn't stop till that bastard was on the execution list. But I didn't want that. I didn't want her to know. I was too ashamed. What would Liz and Care think of me. Would Liz only think of me as a..as a _rape victim_. The two worded phrase gave me shivers.

Bonnie Bennett, being a self proclaimed psychic and my bestie for life knew something was up when I burst into out apartment that night but had yet to bring it up, and here we were four years later.

I was brought out of my day dreaming as someone spoke to me and I looked up to see who it was.

"Hey can I buy you a drink?" a dreamy dark haired guy with blue eyes sat down at the bar next to Elena.

"Nah, I'm designated driver." I nodded my head to the obnoxious group of girls in the center of the dance floor. And froze as I took a closer look at those blue eyes. _No..it couldn't be._ _Of course it's not him, Elena, stop over thinking. Flirt with a guy. It's okay too not be freaked out by every guy within a foot of you._

"Oh. What's this then?" he gestured to the drink I was carelessly sloshing in my hand.

"You caught me." I said shakily and ran a hand through my hair.

"How about you and I finish the rest together and it won't count entirely."

"Um..I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Oh come on. I just want one sip."

"Well, if it's just one _sip_." I giggled like an idiot. Okay_ I'd_ definitely had one too many sips. _Warning, Warning, Warning sign. Hey dolt, are you listening? He may be hot but your inner Bonnie senses are screamin' something's not right with this guy. _

We spent the rest of the night passing glasses back and forth and talking quitley. I learned his name is Damon Salvatore-how sexy. Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. Sounds like a name for a good girl/prostitute.

Eventually it was time to go home-...

"Looks like your friends ditched you." he joked.

"The thanckz I git for volennterin' " I said drukenly.

"Well you wouldn't have been much help seeing as you're very drunk. I'd better get you home, Princess."

How could I be so tipsy and him be so seemingly sober?

"Okayyy.."

He led me out to his car.

"So what did you say your address was?"

"I din't..2104 Maple Street.."

To Be Continued...

So what do think is going to happen next? Will Damon enter Elena's house? Will she discover his identity? You'll have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is But a Nothing 2

akkeandringa. tumblr. com/

^ drawings of Elena

Chapter Song- New Boys- Better with the Lights Off

..or Psyhcobabble by Frou Frou

...or Undisclosed Desires by Muse

One of those there ^^

By Dark Mind~

Damon brought me home and after my fumbling for my keys, he deposited me on my bed. He seemed uncomfortable when he saw the neighborhood I lived in-I can't help it if I'm too poor to get a real apartment-but placed a glass of water next to my bed and kissed my forehead. He removed my shoes and placed them very neatly at the foot of my bed, and brought the comforter to my chin. How, in my drunken state, was I aware of all of this going on, I do not know. He quietly shut my bedroom door and whispered "Goodnight, Princess."

I woke up at eight am-I'd been way past late for work, damn it, why did I always agree to go out drinking on Tuesday nights?-with a massive headache (aka hangover). I found that I had climbed into bed fully clothed minus my cheap heels. Damn, what had happened last night. I slid out of bed and slithered into the tiny stall connected to my bedroom in my two-room apartment which was supposedly be able to pass off as an actual bathroom. In which I had to remove the makeup that had smeared all the way down to my chin, as well as a large amount of drool.

Once I was half-decent for my morning shift at the Mystic Grill, I downed a bottle of coke (my daily well-balanced breakfast) and rushed out the door to catch another bus-because of my frequent sleeping in, I had the late bus schedule memorized. I arrived at work an hour later (two hours late for work, hell, let's get ourselves fired!) and after a scolding and rant from my boss Matt, I was ready to wait tables, my part-time career! I went to my first table and handed the guy who appeared to be here alone a breakfast menu.

"Ah, well if it isn't Princess?"

And thus I remembered the entire content of last night's activities. _Act cool Lena, act cool!_

"Damon, right?" I said nervously and poured him a glass of water.

"I didn't know you worked here, Princess."

"I do..um." I slid into the both with him.

"Thank you for getting me home last night. You didn't have to do that you know."

"Well I couldn't just leave you there," he smirked. "It was no problem."

"Well, thanks. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Now are you going to take my order?"

"Yes of course!" I slid out of the seat and smoothed my apron self-consciously and blew the hair out of my face and got my note pad.

"What can I get you?"

He laughed and opened the menu. "I'll have hmm, are the pancakes here good?"

"Um yes."

"Then I'll have a stack of three pancakes please, with hashbrowns on the side." He smiled up at me, making me blush.

"And anything to drink?" I said, writing down his order.

"Yes, I'd like a hot chocolate too."

"Hot chocolate? It's eighty-five degrees outside." _Shut up, Elena._

"I can have hot chocolate If I want to right? It is a free country and I can order what I want when I want."

"Yes of course. Sorry." I hurried away before he could laugh at me anymore or make me blush again. As I placed the order, I observed him (checked him out) from a distance. Blue eyes, lovely blue eyes, black hair that needed to be cut and light skin. He was wearing all black, the loon. Black leather jacket, black skinny jeans so tight you had to wonder how he got in them, and a skin tight black v-neck that revealed a nice set of abs. _No drooling, Lena!_

To think he had been in my apartment last night..he had been in my apartment last night! Omigod, what did he think when he saw the dump I lived in! _More importantly, you nitwit, a complete stranger was in your bedroom last night! Bonnie senses here! Beep, beep, warning warning! _*ignores*

Ten minutes later (c'mon cook, couldn't you have given me any more time to stall) I brought him his pancakes and his damn hot chocolate. "There..you..go!"

I leaned on the table. "Can I get you anything else, sir?"

He unwrapped his silver ware. "You're not very professional, you know, Princess."

"Stop calling me princess.." I mumbled.

"Sit." He said.

"Huh?" I looked up.

"Sit." he gestured to the booth seat opposite.

"I can't just.." but I was already sitting.

"So what did you say your name was?"

"Elena..Elena Gilbert."

"Ah, Elena Gilbert."

I twirled my hair self consciously. He ate his food and pushed his hot chocolate across the table to me. "Have a sip."

"Look..I don't know what you're playing at.." But was already holding the hot cup to my lips and I was forced to drink the hot, sweet liquid. "MMph..It's hot." he put the cup down and laughed. "What?" I blushed. "You have a chocolate mustache." I wiped it off with my hand and he looked at me weird and handed me his napkin. I wiped off my hand and face and he continued to eat his pancakes. He took another sip of the hot chocolate. "Now you have one!" I giggled a little too loud. We passed the coaca back and forth just like we had last night. We spent so much time laughing and talking that I forgot I was supposed to be working..good thing my section was always empty at this time of day. Not many people came to the Grill for breakfast.

"You know Elena, you're unlike any other girl I've met." Damon said.

I blushed tomato red. "How..how so?"

"I don't know. You just amaze me somehow." _Moving a little fast are we? Hellooo? Sensible part of brain to stupid majority!_

"Um..thanks."

I had to get back to work so when he finished I escorted him to the door.

"Oh and here's this." He handed me my house key...

CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry, Dark Mind has housecleaning to do and must refrain from procrastinating, so that's all for today. I plan on writing a Bamon lemon later called Bamon Days, and hopefully and can get back to focusing on _The Gilbert Connection_ later and also I want to return to VSM! Thank you for your reviews!


End file.
